1. Field
The present invention relates to technology for data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of materials show reversible resistance-switching behavior. These materials include chalcogenides, carbon polymers, graphitic carbon, carbon nano tubes, perovskites, and certain metal oxides and nitrides. Specifically, there are metal oxides and nitrides which include only one metal and exhibit reliable resistance switching behavior. This group includes, for example, NiO, Nb2O5, TiO2, TiO2, Al2O3, MgOx, CrO2, VO, BN, and AlN, as described by Pagnia and Sotnick in “Bistable Switching in Electroformed Metal-Insulator-Metal Device,” Phys. Stat. Sol. (A) 108, 11-65 (1988). A layer of one of these materials may be formed in an initial state, for example a relatively low-resistance state. Upon application of sufficient voltage, the material switches to a stable high-resistance state. This resistance switching is reversible such that subsequent application of an appropriate current or voltage can serve to return the resistance-switching material to a stable low-resistance state. This conversion can be repeated many times. For some materials, the initial state is high-resistance rather than low-resistance.
These reversible resistance-switching materials are of interest for use in nonvolatile memory arrays. One resistance state may correspond to a data “0,” for example, while the other resistance state corresponds to a data “1.” Some of these materials may have more than two stable resistance states.
Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0250836, filed May 9, 2005 and titled “REWRITEABLE MEMORY CELL COMPRISING A DIODE AND A RESISTANCE-SWITCHING MATERIAL,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistance-switching material such as a metal oxide or metal nitride.
However, operating memory devices that employ reversible resistance-switching materials is difficult.